Rien qu'une fois
by Gigi28
Summary: Après une dure journée, Regina se rend au Rabit Hole afin de décompresser, mais lorsqu'elle tombe sur Emma, celle-ci va lui faire une surprise un peu inattendue... SwanQueen, of course...


_**Hey, coucou tout le monde! Pardonnez-moi mon absence, j'ai plus de mal à écrire ses derniers temps. Alors, pour me faire pardonnez, je vous poste cette petite song fic, en attendant le chapitre 3 de "Apprendre à aimer". Il n'est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une revieuw pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas. :P  
**_

 _ **Rien qu'une fois**_

 _22h30_

Regina venait d'arriver au Rabit Hole. Elle ne venait jamais ici, encore moins à cette heure-ci. Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, mais en particulier une l'avait troublée. Emma l'avait embrassée. Emma Swan, fille de Snow-white et Charmant , future héritière du royaume de la forêt enchantée l'avait embrassé. Juste avant de partir sans lui donnez d'explication. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle partie sans rien dire ? L'avait-elle embrassée sous le coup de l'impulsion ? Y avait-elle réfléchit ? Avait-elle aimé ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Regina. D'ailleurs, elle avait-elle aimé ? Certainement. Elle avait ressentis un énorme vide lorsqu'Emma c'était détachée d'elle. « Mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle. Dans quelle situation m'a-t-elle encore mise ? ». Oui car la vérité, Regina la connaissait, elle refusait simplement de se l'avouer. Car elle le savait, quand bien même elle aurait voulu commencer quelque chose avec Emma, trop de chose l'en empêchait. Sa mère Cora, Henry –que penserait-il de cela ?-, Snow et Charmant, Robin,… Robin… Elle était heureuse avec lui, du moins le croyait-elle, après tout, il était son amour véritable, sa fin heureuse. Tant de questions, restées sans réponses. Pour une fois, Regina voulait tout oublier, elle voulait perdre le contrôle. Toute sa vie, Regina c'était laissé dictée par les convictions de sa mère. Elle avait un parcours difficile, pourtant, elle s'en était toujours sortie. Maire de Storybrooke, mère comblée et elle avait un couple stable avec un compagnon aimant. Que demander de plus ? Pourtant dès le jour où Emma était entrée dans sa vie, tout avait changé, elle le savait mais n'en pris conscience que maintenant. Emma… Toutes ses pensées les ramenaient à elle.

Regina s'approcha donc du bar et elle commanda un verre de scotch. Ce qu'elle regretta de suite après avoir vu une tête blonde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien monté sur la scène. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle entendit des notes de musique. De piano même. Elle se retourna alors et vit Emma –qui visiblement n'avait pas remarqué sa présence- assise au piano. Elle savait qu'Emma adorait la musique, que ça lui avait vraiment aidé à s'en sortir dans la vie, elle lui avait dit mais Emma n'avait jamais fait de la musique devant elle. Prise de curiosité, Regina décida de se rasseoir et de l'écouter le temps d'une chanson.

Emma était arrivée tôt au Rabit Hole, après avoir pris la fuite. Car oui, après avoir embrassé Regina, elle était partie, comme ça, sans rien dire. La vérité était qu'Emma était morte de trouille. Avoir embrassé Regina avait réveillé tant de chose en elle. Tant de choses douloureuses qu'elle avait eu du mal à accepter, comme le départ de Neal. Elle avait peur car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait tant de chose pour Regina. Pourquoi est-ce que l'avoir embrassée avait réveillé en elle des millions de papillons qui tourbillonnaient en elle et qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle voulait faire le point avec elle-même et elle savait que le meilleur moyen pour elle de s'évader, c'était la musique.

Alors, après avoir passé quelques heures à se morfondre dans un coin du bar, elle décida de monter sur scène et de chanter. Chanter pour fuir ses problèmes car elle savait que la musique ne les règleraient pas. Chanter son désespoir, son incompréhension, sa peur. Chanter pour oublier le magnifique visage de Regina qui hantait ses pensées. Sur ce, les premières notes retentirent dans le bar et tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, étant tous étonné de voir leur Shérif jouer du piano.

 _Je suis sûr que tu es celle que j'ai toujours attendue,_

 _J'aurai aimé te dire des mots que tu n'as jamais entendus,_

 _Car à mes yeux « Je t'aime » est devenu bien trop répandu._

Emma ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait choisi cette chanson. En fait, si elle le savait, au plus profond d'elle-même elle avait espéré que Regina puisse l'entendre. Et comme si l'on avait entendu ses paroles, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir son public, elle la vit. Elle n'avait pas changé ses vêtements, elle avait les mêmes que lorsque Emma l'avait embrassée quelque heures plus tôt mais elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, c'était comme une explosion de sentiments. Alors, Emma continua sa chanson, tout en regardant Regina, cette dernière écoutant avec attention les paroles, ayant bien compris que cette chanson lui était destinée.

Emma avait une belle voix, c'était indéniable. Regina fut troublée lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Elle aurait juré y avoir vu de l'affection, de la tendresse, de l'amour même. Les premières paroles de la chanson l'avaient troublée, seulement bien vite, elle comprit que la chanson lui était destinée. Emma paraissait sereine, dans son élément. On voyait dans sa façon de chanter, de jouer du piano, que la musique représentait beaucoup pour elle. La chanson continuait pendant que Regina complait Emma faisant de plus en plus attention aux paroles qu'elle chantait.

 _Te sortir de ta vie morose je saurai le faire,_

 _Je serai voué à ta cause pour te satisfaire._

 _Je ferai pousser des roses en plein désert,_

 _Si cela peut te plaire._

Regina souriait béatement au son de ses promesses. C'était du Emma tout craché. Capable de soulever le monde afin de satisfaire ceux qu'elle aimait. Attendez, est-ce que Regina venait de penser qu'Emma l'aimait ? Elle secoua la tête afin de faire sortir cette pensée de son imagination. Elle trouvait la chanson magnifique et se laissait bercer par la douce voix d'Emma.

 _Rien qu'une fois,_

 _Toi et moi,_

 _Rien qu'une nuit,_

 _Je t'en prie,_

 _Rien qu'une fois,_

 _Toi et moi,_

 _Peut-être pour la vie._

 _Rien qu'une fois,_

 _Toi et moi,_

 _Rien qu'une nuit,_

 _Je t'en prie,_

 _Rien qu'une fois,_

 _Toi et moi,_

 _Peut-être pour la vie._

Regina était bouche bouée. Emma venait-elle de lui demander une chance ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle tenait à elle, non ? Qu'elle était prête à passer au-dessus de ce que pensait les gens ? Qu'elle était prête et voulait commencer quelque chose avec Regina ? Elle était perplexe. Que pensez de tout ça ? Plus qu'une simple chanson, c'était une véritable déclaration d'amour.

 _Je n'ai jamais éprouvé sa auparavant,_

 _Laisse-moi seulement te prouver que ce n'est pas du vent._

 _Personne n'avait levé en moi de tels sentiments,_

 _Dis-moi que j'ai une chance même si tu me mens._

Emma pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Elle était sincère et espérait que Regina comprenait cela. Ces paroles représentait beaucoup pour elle car rare était les moments où elle exprimait ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui, pour Regina.

 _Je ne te demande pas la lune,_

 _Seulement de me laisser t'aimer,_

 _Une fille comme toi il n'y en a qu'une,_

 _Donc je ne compte pas la laisser tomber,_

 _Et je comblerai chacune de tes envies inavouées,_

 _Si tu nous laissais,_

Emma voyait Regina rougir à ses paroles. En la voyant, Emma ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle tenait réellement à Regina. Elle était encore un peu perdue par rapport à se qu'elle ressentait mais une chose était sûre à présent, elle ne laisserait plus personne faire du mal à Regina, la blesser. Elle serait son ange gardien, elle la protégerait toujours. A cette pensée, Emma sourit, oui c'était sûr, peut importe ce qu'il se passerait, elle serait toujours là pour Regina.

 _Rien qu'une fois,_

 _Toi et moi,_

 _Rien qu'une nuit,_

 _Je t'en prie,_

 _Rien qu'une fois,_

 _Toi et moi ?_

 _Peut-être pour la vie._

 _Rien qu'une fois,_

 _Rien qu'une nuit,_

 _Rien qu'une fois,_

 _Rien qu'une fois,_

 _Choisis-moi._

La chanson était finie et toutes les 2 le savaient maintenant, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Peu importe ce que la vie leur réservait, rien ne serait plus pareil entre elles deux…

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus! J'essayerai de poster au plus vite le chapitre 3 de "Apprendre à aimer". Je vous fait de gros bisous et j'espère à très vite. :)  
**_


End file.
